The Art of Love
by Senwich
Summary: AU Once upon a time, the art of love brings two people together. most likely be SasuSaku [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Senko: O.o what can I say? Welcome to 'The Art of Love!' We all know this is a story(duh) but written by ME! MWAHAHAHA -gasps- oh wait that's not the laugh for this fic Hehe forgot this isn't supposed to be one of my super-mega-ultra-hyper-insane-and-crazy-stupid ficcies. oh well on to the ficcie now!

I am only in middle school! O.o Is that shocking? LoL well since I'm only in middle school, I don't know much about high school. Though I will be going to high school in like-er...well let's just say I graduate from middle school in June of 2005 I don't know _anything_ about clubs and I have never joined on-in real life! O.O I don't know what you do, what the purpose is, or when it is - So I'm making it that Sakura and the others are joining an art club! I don't know why…um…I guess it's cause I draw and I know more about drawing than I do about-some stuff so yeah.

By the way, I'm not sure of how I'm suppose to make the characters address the teachers cause like…I don't know if I should make them address the teachers as Mr./Mrs./Ms. Or sensei yeah….

Summary: AU Sakura attends an art club meeting with her best friend Hinata and ends up becoming a member! But what happens when she is paired up with the rude and cold Sasuke? Will they ever get their project done?

Disclaimers-puts on a Masashi Kishimoto costume- I own Naruto! LOL nah just kidding I don't…wish I did… -sighs and goes into depression-

Chapter 1

> > > > > >

_Where love does not matter_

_Will our love shatter?_

_Though strong as metal_

_Yet soft as a rose petal_

_Pure as glass _

_Will our love last?_

_Will our love shatter_

_Where love does not matter?_

"That was good," praised a young and attractive woman as Sakura finished her lines. "Thank you Tsunade," Sakura replied shyly.

The blonde woman smiled and then spoke," However, there is just something about it…it doesn't have enough emotion in it. Don't get me wrong, it was excellent but I just didn't feel it, Sakura. You have to be the character, not just say the lines, alright? The school year has just begun and you are one of the very few to be quite talented in drama. I'm considering making you the main character in the end of the school year play so you should practice hard. "

"A-Alright," Sakura answered then placing the script book back into her back pack and left. She exited the classroom and once outside, she met up with Hinata, her best friend, whom she met in middle school and is attending high school with.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata smiled. Sakura greeted her back and the two began to exit the school. Both lived in the same direction of their school so they had always walked to and from school all the time. Sakura was walking a few steps before Hinata. She always was. Sakura would always be skipping or trotting cheerfully. Hinata, though, was always walking normally and calmly.

"Sakura?" Hinata began.

Sakura stopped her skip like-walk and waited. "Hm? What?" She asked once Hinata caught up.

"Um…well…you see my cousin's friend is trying to establish an art club and they need members. They'll be doing a lot of stuff…I was wondering if you'd….you know…" her words drifted off, assuming Sakura knew what she'd say. "But it's alright you don't have to join!" She added, "Since…I do know you gave up…drawing…and yeah…"

Sakura shifted from her normally cheerful self and stopped talking. Decisions of joining or not was running through her head and the two walked in silence. Hinata was disturbed by this silence for she knew exactly why Sakura was not talking. It all happened a couple years ago. Sakura had a passion for art and she was skilled and talented in it, whether it be drawing, painting, music, or poetry. It was almost as if Sakura was born with the gift of art.

Though, things did not go well. She was entering an art contest and finished her drawing on the day of the deadline. Sakura had wanted to win very badly because the grand prize was 125 dollars(Senko: I don't know ok? I entered an art contest in the 6th grade because my vice principal wanted me to-yeah yeah I was one of her favorites-and I got third place so I received 25 dollars and I thihnk that the first place winner got like 100 or 125 dollars yeah). Once she finished her drawing, it was about an hour before the deadline and so she urged her father to send the picture. Her father finally agreed and was on his way to drop off the picture but was delayed due to traffic problems. He rushed to get to the place to drop off the picture but had gotten in an accidentally because he was speeding to beat the deadline.

From that day on, Sakura barely drew. She gave up on drawing.

"Uh...Sakura?" Hinata said, breaking Sakura's trance.

Sakura blinked, a sign of showing that she had been off thinking in her own universe.

"Sakura? So…um are you?" Hinata asked again.

"Am I what?" Sakura replied.

Hinata sighed. "Look its okay, Sakura. You don't have to pretend that you suddenly forgot. I understand completely I just though you'd be ready but oh well."

"What! No! I didn't mean it like that! Look I'll go to the first meeting and see how it turns out! Who knows it could be really fun and interesting," Sakura said, her voice insisting for Hinata to believe that she was not one to be stuck in the past.

A smile beamed on Hinata's pale face(Senko: well her face is awfully light and pale).

> > > > >

Sakura examined the hallway as Hinata led her to the room where the first meeting was held. She had been to Hinata's place before but she was still amazed by Hinata's large house every time she visited. In fact, Sakura hadn't even gotten a chance to explore Hinata's whole house since she is as small as a bug in Hinata's house. 'I guess wealth must run in her family,' Sakura thought to herself.

Hinata stopped before a door and opened it; a garden came into view. Sakura stared in awe at the beautiful garden. Tulips, daisies, lilies, and many more flowers were grown there and the grass was greener than _green_! The garden was circular and in the middle stood a beautifully designed, circular table and two chairs. Sakura was even _more_ shocked when Hinata guided her to the other side of the garden and opened _another_ door which led to _another_ hallway!

"Don't worry we're here," Hinata assured Sakura, as if reading Sakura's mind. Hinata came to a door in the hallway and opened it, revealing a white room. There weren't many people there-only 3 to be exact. One had reddish hair(Gaara) and something about him rather scared Sakura; another was a girl with long blonde hair(Ino) who was staring dreamily at a very cute dark haired boy; lastly there was the extremely good looking, dark haired boy who sat in the corner of the room to himself, not that any of the three people there sat close anyways(Sasuke).

Hinata walked into the room and pulled over a chair; Sakura followed her.

"HURRY IT UP I'M LATE FOR MY OWN CLUB!" a male voice shouted.

"SO WHAT! IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S ANYBODY SPECIAL I'D LIKE TO BE ACQUIANTED WITH ANYWAYS!" another male voice shouted.

"WAIT UP!" a different male voice shouted.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" a female voice scolded.

Footsteps running could be heard louder and louder with each second. Soon, four figures appeared at the doorway, panting and breathing heavily. Sakura studied them. There were three boys, a short black haired one(Shikamaru), a blonde haired one(Naruto), and a chubby one(Choji). Then, there was a girl with black hair fixed into buns(Ten-Ten).

"Hey!" exclaimed the blonde boy. "There_ is_ someone I'd like to be acquainted with after all! Shikamaru why didn't you tell me!"

"Moron I didn't know she'd be here!" the boy, supposedly known as Shikamaru, exclaimed. He looked around the room."Okay, well, welcome(he looked over to Sakura) to my art club! I am Nara Shikamaru, founder-"

"Founder of the art club with the help of me, Hyuuga Neji," a boy with long black hair suddenly appeared at the doorway out of the blue and interrupted.

"Yes," Shikamaru continued. "-founder of the art club with the help of my friend, Hyuuga Neiji(he looked over to Neji). So far, our members are, starting from there(he adjusted his sight to the red haired boy), Gaara the scary guy, Ino the annoying girl, Sasuke the loner, Hinata the shy girl, girl with long pink hair, Ten-Ten the normal girl, Naruto the moron, Choji my friend, and Neji my friend."

"Um my name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura pointed out. 'So his name is Sasuke,' she thought to herself, thinking of the cute dark haired-boy.

"Okay, though I know all of you-now, I haven't even the slightest information on most of you, considering that Neji and Hinata recruited some of you. So let's start with telling the club a bit of your likes, dislikes, backgrounds, or anything you wish to share. We'll start with me," he declared. "I am an only child and find women troublesome. Your turn, Hinata."

"Um…w-well...I don't like violence…." She stuttered. "I like calm and serene things…"

"Okay, your turn Ten-Ten," said Shikamaru.

"I'm a girl" she smiled proudly. " Go ahead Naruto."

"Well," Naruto began. "I am an orphan adopted by the principal of Konoha high school. I like ramen and dislike waiting the three minutes for ramen to finish. I don't like Kakashi's perverted "Come Come Paradise" stash. I think that Sasuke there(he pointed to Sasuke) is a self-centered, egotistical, arrogant, overconfident, snobbish, stuck-up asshole. Hmm...what else? Oh yeah! Pinky over there(he pointed to Sakura) is the first person I met with pink hair!"

Sakura glared.

"My turn!" Choji announced. "I like food and dislike being away from food. Neji's turn."

Neji glared at Shikamaru then Choji. "I don't like people who make me talk about myself."

There was a silence in the room.

"Uh…ok your turn Gaara," Shikamaru said.

"I'm human," he said, nodding his head down once.

"Ok I think that was pretty obvious and your turn Ino," said Shikamaru.

"Oh! I looooovvveeee Sasuke! He's gorgeous and cuuuuttteee!" she squealed. "I hate and will hate anybody and everybody who try to steal him away!" her last sentence was said in a deadly tone, unlike her first few sentences which were exclaimed as loud as that of a pig's squeal.

"I think this stupid club is a waste of time, I hate people in this room, and I'd like if I could leave," Sasuke stated calmly.

"No you can't leave," Shikamaru proclaimed. "A bet's a bet, lose or win, be a man."

" I didn't ask your permission to leave," Sasuke glowered.

"Whatever. Lastly, Pinky your turn," Shikamaru said.

"Well I like the color pink, I dislike people who annoy me, and my name is Sakura," Sakura purposely glanced over to Shikamaru, letting him know that her last information stated was meant for him.

"Okay thank you, Pinky-" Shikamaru began.

"Um…Sakura," Sakura corrected.

"I really don't care Pinky," Shikamaru resumed. "Pinky just fits you more. Anyways, thank you all for showing up. We will be meeting here every Friday after school. First meeting dismissed."

Sakura got up from where she sat and followed Hinata as Hinata left the room.

"Hey Pinky," Naruto's voice said from behind Sakura.

Sakura bristled in anger then turned around. "Can't you just call me Sakura?"

"Nope can't do. Pinky really does fit you better like Shikamaru said. Now, your assignment is to draw a picture since Shikamaru said he wants to see where your level of drawing skills are at," Naruto grinned.

"Fine, fine whatever though I'm not even a member geez."

"You're a member now."

Sakura glared daggers at Naruto as he left.

"Don't worry, they're all like that. Shikamaru calls Naruto 'moron' and calls Neji 'hey' you know?" Choji said to Sakura then hurrying off to catch up to naruto. Sakura wasn't any happier though. Pinky so did not fit her, or she thinks. Lost in her angry thoughts, she didn't notice when someone had bumped into her.

"Move it," a cold voice brushed pass her. It was Sasuke.

Sakura defiantly stared at Sasuke, who was now walking farther away from her. 'Damn him! He could have just said 'excuse me' or something! Geez! It's not like I'm some gigantic, ancient stone that won't move unless you demand me to! Naruto was so right! He is an arrogant, self-centered and-and all that other stuff Naruto said he was! Argh!'

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. It was Hinata.

"Um you just looked like you were troubled or something…is everything ok?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No! Nothing's wrong! I'm 200 percent ok! I was just thinking about this club and stuff!" Sakura smiled.

> > > > >

Well first chapter done! How's that? Well I'll be posting the second chapter soon : D

WHAT! O.O Notice that my little smiley's mouth is done with a period rather than a dash. OMG! I can't use that little dash thing or that mark thing to make the smile facey! I can't even use the ">" or brackets or asterisk signs to state an action back up there before my story so I had to use the slashes! What is going on: (

Review everyone! I always want to hear what you think!


	2. I'm Psychic!

**Senko: **Okay now so far, I think the story is boring v.v fear not for an art contest will be announced in the next chapter(well most likely) and two people are going to be paired up for it :D Oh the suspense...oh geez you all know who'll be paired up anyways -.-

By the way, I know I didn't update this for like a long time. I had the third chapter in my mind but I didn't know what to do about the second one. I had wrote the first of this chapter up to halfway when I realized it was too damn boring so I decided to create some humor XD Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGED THEIR GRADES! THEY ARE NOW 8th GRADERS! **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-RESPONSES-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Joann**-Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Tsuki Angel**-Really? You like my poem? YAY! It made you feel sad? Hmm I didn't know the poem was that poignant (n.n)

**Ori**-Sorry! I'll stop the author notes in the middle of story LoL

**Kuraiko**- Sasuke's background? Hm I'll explain that in the next chapter or the chapter after that LoL for now, I'm still thinking about it too. If you, or ANYONE who is reading this, want to, you can tell me what you want his background to be like! That would really help me! Bet? Hmm...er that is for you to think up! XD I really don't know what kinda bet LoL I just needed a reason for Sasuke to go to the meeting. If you want, I can make one up!

**Demoneyes 14**-Hmm well lets put it this way: in the Naruto world, the real one, Gaara is really strong! So in my fic, instead of being talented with stuff related to ninjas, Gaara is talented in art! Er but picturing him painting is kinda...unbelievable o.o OMG! What have I created! LoL

**Fractured wings 01**-Thankies so much for you review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**Disclaimers: **-sighs- Look I'm flattered you all think I'm talented and…the truth hurts but it's gotta come out...I do _not_ own NARUTO!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ding Dong……..Ding Dong……..

Sakura immediately swallowed her breakfast(which was toast of course) and grabbed her backpack at the sound of the doorbell. She rushed to the front door and opened it. Hinata was there, just as she expected. "Bye mom!" she hollered and closed the door.

"Morning," Hinata said with a smile.

"Morning!" Sakura smiled back. Sakura was never a morning person but there were a few mornings in which she just felt energetic.

The two high school girls walked to their school together, discussing topics that were started and finished quickly, like what happened the other day when Sakura's mom tried to chase a flying bird that was fleeing away with her diamond earring. Sadly enough, her mom couldn't catch the bird. After all, the bird was flying high in the sky and then joined with a big flock of birds.

Sakura was laughing hard at the event. Such moments like these were the ones that would remain with us after all, such moments that made us laugh in joy. Suddenly, Sakura's laughter died down.

Hinata noticed how her friend Sakura had gone quiet. "Um...hey I'm really sorry if anything didn't go well yesterday...Sakura. I know you do um..."

"Oh stop worrying, Hinata!" Sakura grinned,"I keep telling you, I'm over it! Just because I lost my father to art doesn't mean that I should give up art! That part is erased from me forever! Gone!" Sakura only beamed, though Hinata could tell that it was a fake beam. She knew that inside of her friend Sakura, a pain was rewakens again and again at the thought or action of drawing."Oh I better go now so bye Hinata!" Sakura seperated from Hinata and ran towards her first period class.

Hinata watched as her friend left, her voice whispering what she wanted to tell Sakura but couldn't,"But Sakura...to move on is to let go, to let go is to accept, and to accept is...never to forget..."

* * *

Sakura was cheerfully walking to her class._'Hm I wonder what school those people go to. Maybe that other high school or perhaps even that private high school? What would really be scary is if they suddenly transfer into my school and into my classes! Haha as if that could happen! I must be psychic if it does!'_Suddenly, not paying attention to where she was going, she had bumped into someone. 

"I'm so sor..." She couldn't finish apologizing when a cold voice interuppted her, walking pass her and away.

"Watch where are going."

That voice was familiar. Sakura turned around to see him walking away. It was him! That one guy from the meeting. What was his name? Sakura didn't remember. He was that cute one but he was so mean and rude! Say, when did he walk that way? It was about 2 weeks since school started and Sakura was sure that she'd remember a cute guy's face. Wait, cute?_ 'NO! Don't think that! He's an asshole! A cold asshole! I just hope he didn't suddenly _transfer_ in to this high school and I've to be stuck in a class with him! What if I actually have to sit _next_ to him? I would _really _be psychic if that happens! Oh geez now I'm scared what if that _does _happen!'_

Sakura cleared her mind of what happened and of her scary "predictions" that could never be true and decided to head towards her first period class Algebra. Algebra was not that hard. Well to Sakura it wasn't. Sakura was very smart academically and always passed her classes with mostly A's and sometimes B's. She opened the door to her classroom and...

"OI! PINKY! Look look! It's Pinky!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she shifted her sight towards wherever the hell that voice came from. She saw a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes pointing his index finger at her. Sitting next to the boy was a sleeping black haired boy, a chubby boy, and a girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. They were all from the art club. But how were they in her class? They weren't there the last 2 weeks of school! Sakura checked the classroom number and found that she was in the right room. _'Oh god...'_Sakura awkwardly stepped into the class and went towards her assigned seat...which was just right next to the blonde haired girl.

"Hey Pinky! I didn't know you were in this class!" The blonde boy exclaimed. She remembered him...what was his name? Um...Na...Na something. Naru? _Naru?_ Oh! It was Naruto! And that blonde haired girl was definately Ino. Sakura could remember her well. The lazy-looking one was Shikamaru and the other was...hm what was his name? Gaara? No that name belonged to that scary looking guy. It was something...

"I can say the same about you. Since when were _you_ three in my class?" Sakura glanced over at Ino, Shikamaru, that other boy, and then to Naruto.

"We just transferred into the school," Shikamaru informed, his eyes were closed and his appearance could fool someone into thinking that he was asleep, "Choji stop eating."

"Ah I see..." Sakura smiled but inside, her innerself was screaming: '_AHH! OMG! They just transferred here! On the day where I made a stupid prediction about them transferring in too! Does this mean I'm psychic? Oh so that boy's name was Choji!'  
_

Sakura's first period was somewhat slightly more difficult than all the other times she was in her first period class. For one, Ino was constantly going on and on and on about how "hot" and "extremely cool" this Sasuke guy was. Sakura predicted it was that guy who bumped into her earlier and she totally did not agree with Ino. Then, Ino began making threatening comments on how she would hate and make whoever that takes Sasuke away from her suffer. Shikamaru was not paying any attention...er well she didn't know but he was just looking out the window and up at the sky the whole time. Naruto was loud as hell and Choji just kept eating.

Sakura soon discovered that in her classes, at least one member of the art club was there. In fact, Hyuuga Neji had changed his schedule and now instead of having Typing, he was in her fourth period Art class. Of course, he sat way across the room from her. Sakura was glad that he was not loud like Naruto or scary and obessed like Ino. However, he was quite distant and quiet. Sakura had fifth period and lunch and she was really thankful to be in the presence of her friend Hinata. The only class that Sakura and Hinata had was lunch, which pretty much sucked.

Her next class was sixth period Language Arts and what had happened was something not expected...at least to her it wasn't...

"Since when did _you_ sit next to me! Heck since _when_ were you in my class!" Sakura exclaim shocked. Sitting right next to her was that cold(or so she defined him) and rude Sasuke from that art meeting.

He didn't even look at her nor answer her.

"The world really _must_ be coming to an end! Oh wait I shouldn't say that since it might actually happened!" Sakura remembered her previous predictions that she made earlier that day that had, surprisingly, come true. Still shocked mainly at the fact that her prediction about Sasuke was true, Sakura continued rambling on about how unbelievable it was that Sasuke was now in her class and also repeating how it was possible.

"Geez do you _ever_ shut up?" He finally talked and interupted Sakura after a not-so-good two minutes of listening to Sakura complain. Yes, it was only two mere minutes but lets just say that Sasuke isn't the most patient person. To him, it felt like hours!

Sakura did not reply for the bell rung, signaling that sixth period had begun. She had, somehow, found that she enjoyed the presence of Sasuke and Neji most. No she did not like them. It was just that they seemed more normal than all the others. Naruto was god knows how loud. If there was a God somewhere up in the clouds, he'd be covering his ears at Naruto's every word! Ino was most annoying though. Sakura could've swore Ino was diagnosed with a powerful Sasuke-obsession syndrome. It wasn't just Ino though. Sakura was assuming that the girls in her class who established the Sasuke Fan Club was also diagnosed with it!

Sakura chuckled to herself. _'The ever-so-powerful Sasuke Syndrome...trapping females and possibly males in his web of brainwash making them fall in _love_ with him. Heh I should go alert the doctors!'_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when a worksheet was handed out. She was not listening to the teacher at all but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting her work done and getting the credit for it. Sakura soon regretted this though. She should have listened to everything else...and avoided_ this_ one other than avoided all the others and listening to...

"Now I want you all to work on this with the person sitting to your right. This is not only an assignment for critical thinking but also an assignment of cooperation. You must always be able to work with anyone, anytime, all the time."

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock as she slowly and slightly turned to her right to see a gorgeous...no...a gorgeously cold-hearted jackass sitting there. She should have saw this coming! She should have...

"Oh and Miss Haruno? Mister Uchiha is new here. He just transferred in and I'd greatly appreciate it if you could help him and go over all the lessons we've learned so far. You will be receiving extra credit. Now, begin your assignment class."

Now, Sakura's mouth hung so low from where it should be that it was only a couple of inches from the floor. No, not literally! At least, that was how Sakura felt her mouth hanging. _'This is school...I come here to learn...not to be picky about my partners...just...learn!'_ Sakura chanted in her head over and over.

Deciding that she should be a mature girl, Sakura took a deep breath and read the directions. _'With a partner, come up with a solution to repair the neighborhood. Be sure that your solution will be a possible one. Keep in mind that just commanding the residents of the neighbor to clean up will not work. Hmm...'_

Sakura reread the information. This was meant to be a critical thinking assignment. It seems that this neighborhood is very trashy. You are the Mayor of the city and a resident of the neighborhood has sent a letter requesting for a way to help the neighborhood. The letter children playing in the dirty streets, residents litering, unclean parks...

"Oh! Here's the solution!" Sakura heard one of her loud classmates exclaimed. "We should establish a group of residents who will help beautify the neighborhood! We could make them be in charge of planting flowers at the park!"

Sakura smirked in amusement. That solution was too cliche and wouldn't work. Why would the residents do that? For them to do that, you'd have to practically pay them! After all, there isn't many people who would agree to just clean up the neighborhood when residents would just...wait a minute! When residents would just liter!

Sakura immediately took her pencil and wrote down her solution. _'Fine the residents who are litering.' _Sakura was about to hand in her paper when...

"Thank you," a not-so-grateful voice said, snatching her paper from her and copying down the answer. Sakura was about to protest but almost as if reading her mind, Sasuke continue in a playful voice, "Cooperation, Haruno."

'What the...that...that bastard!' In her head, Sakura was mentally beating up Sasuke.

* * *

That's it for now folks :D About the assignment, that was not created by me. That was the first assignment that my English teacher gave us. It was designed to help us with critical thinking. That answer that someone said about making the neighbors clean it was on of my classmate's idea. Few had that idea while most(including me) wrote down that the neighbors would pay a monthly 25 charge to beautify the neighborhood. In my English class(second period), there was only one person who came up with the right answer...fine those that are litering. Sucks LoL other assignments from my teacher included the Martian Colony project, Budget of Seymour, and many more. I plan to _maybe_ use more in the near future...maybe. 

Also, remember that I changed their grade! They are now 8th graders!

Oh don't forget to review! ;-; You know I can't do much without reviews! I need reviews to continue writing! >>

**

* * *

**


End file.
